


Chwistmas (i literally did not have a better name)

by 01_WishfulThinking_10



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, this is kinda stupid but enjoy anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01_WishfulThinking_10/pseuds/01_WishfulThinking_10
Summary: a zanechan christmas drabble. set after allllll the shenanigans of mystreet in which they're happily married and have two kids (aka, its a really indulgent, tiny one-shot)
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Chwistmas (i literally did not have a better name)

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sorry for the title.
> 
> This is disgustingly feel-good and very indulgent but 
> 
> k lets get on with it huh laddies

Christmas was just around the corner and Kawaii~Chan was brimming with excitement at the idea of her first proper one together as a family (where her two kids were actually old enough to understand what was going on). Aster and Calico, 4 and 2 years old respectively, were practically bouncing off the walls and constantly asking questions about Santa, presents, holiday treats and most importantly 'how many more days until Christmas!?!' (though it sounded more like 'how many mowe days untiw chwistmas').

Zane, still absolutely brimming with pride and disbelief at how lucky he was, promised his wife that they would decorate the house together and make it a perfectly cute winter wonderland.

However, things didn't quite go as planned, and the closer and closer the special day came, the busier and busier it got at work for him. Being fairly new to everything, he hadn't quite figured out how to balance his work and home life out and soon found himself working increasingly later day by day. And the house remained disappointingly void of festive decorations. So of course, Nana was left to look after the kids. She worked part time at the maid cafe and then spent the rest of the time looking after the kids, cleaning, cooking, doing the washing etc.

Every day, tired, Nana waited up for Zane. He'd come home, exhausted and worked to the bone, apologetically telling her they'll get round to the decorations 'next time'.

And so it continued, over and over until Christmas Eve night when Zane was working late. again.

There were no decorations, Kawaii~Chan spent the whole day cooking food and cleaning the house up for the next day. She put the kids to bed and wished she could just go to sleep then and there but, faithful and kind, she once again tried to stay up for Zane, even though at this point all they were able to do was ask each other about their days'.

And the house. Wasn't. Decorated.

And so, she pulled out the decoration box and started rummaging through and finding decorations.

Zane came home that night to find her sleeping, hunched figure cradling the box of decorations with a couple of strings of Christmas bunting hung up. He smiled sadly and carried her, still dead asleep, into their bed and kissed her forehead goodnight.

The next morning, Kawaii~Chan woke up to an empty bed.

Hearing the excited squealing of her two kids, she braces herself as they burst into her room, squealing and screaming indecipherably about Christmas. Smiling at them, she's dragged downstairs, trying to remember what happened the previous night. She winced.

_Oh no, the decorations_

She braced herself for a totally disappointing lack of Christmas tree and Christmas lights. "Hold on darlings, I just need to-"

She didn't even get a chance to finish saying she needed to grab the presents (from their hiding space) when her jaw dropped from the sight outside her room.

The entire house had been decorated.

Not just a little bit, but completely.

It looked absolutely gorgeous and fun, there were lights twinkling and paper snowflakes and a wonderous Christmas Tree positively covered in tinsel and baubles and decorations, even pink bows.

And the presents, all the presents she bought and even more were under the tree.

Amazed, she looked around as the kids run around excitedly and uncontrolled, filled to the brim with the Christmas Spirit™. She spotted, on the floor, a dark mass. Realising it's her husband she rushed over, before she could get seriously worried, she heard him softly snore.

"DADDY WAKE UP!!" the kids shrieked "ITS CHRISTMAS!!!!" they ran up to him jumped on him, waking him up.

He just pulled them into a hug, smiling before he eventually opens his tired eye to see Nana kneeling next to them.

"Hey gorgeous" he reached over to hold her hand.

"Thank you Zane"

"No, I'm sorry. I said we could do it together but-"

She interrupted him with a kiss on the forehead

"It's ok Zane, we can talk later. But today, let's just enjoy-"

"CHRISTMAS! ITS TIME FOR PRESENTS NOT FOR YUCKY KISSING!!!" the kids shrieked and giggled.

Laughing, Zane pulled KC and the kids into a big giggling hug pile, holding them for as long as possible before the Aster and Calico broke free and ran for the presents.

Getting up to make himself some coffee and watching his young family together, he swore to himself that he would never wait so late to spend time with them again.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy hey everyone! 
> 
> this isn't the one-shot i wanted to get out before Christmas, but I'd roughly written this previously and forgotten about it, so i decided to fix it up and post it instead!
> 
> btw the two kids are Zanechan fan-kids (designed and thought-up by InsertMystic on wattpad) who i basically adopted when writing this. (https://www.wattpad.com/user/InsertMystic)
> 
> hope you have a wonderful Christmas (or just a wonderful day if you don't celebrate it)!
> 
> comments appreciated!   
> loads and loads of love,
> 
> ~Lessie


End file.
